1. Technical Field
The present invention is in the field of non-volatile programmable integrated circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Voltage references are built in two main types: (1) band-gap based reference circuits; and (2) non-volatile memory cell-based reference circuits.
The vast majority of voltage references used today essentially replicate the silicon band-gap voltage and involve significant amount of circuitry to allow for proper functionality. A typical band-gap circuit includes a number of bipolar transistors (NPN or PNP) and an associated set of resistors. The forward voltage of a P-N diode has a large temperature coefficient, which is canceled by adding a series resistive voltage drop having opposite temperature coefficient. There are significant drawbacks with this classical approach, including: (1) the reference tuning is difficult and requires lengthy silicon iterations, (2) the operation at low currents requires very large resistors, and (3) the overall circuit is rather complicated and expensive in terms of silicon area. Moreover, the classical band-gap circuits have difficulty achieving a very low temperature coefficient due to inherent second order temperature effects. Trimming the reference to values other than the silicon band-gap requires additional circuits and involves a significant increase in area consumption.
Voltage references based on non-volatile memory cells are a more recent approach in integrated circuits. In general, a floating node of a non-volatile memory cell is programmed to a desired voltage level. The programmed voltage level is then copied to a low impedance node using standard analog circuit methods. It is noted that any floating node capacitor can keep a certain amount of charge (and voltage) indefinitely, due to extremely low leakage of silicon oxides. For the same reason, such floating nodes cannot be used as direct reference voltages, since they cannot drive any current. An amplifier is needed to buffer the floating node onto a low impedance reference node, which can be used for external purposes. In this regard, the reader is directed to the following references, which are incorporated herein by reference in their respective entireties: U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,689 (Merrill); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,536 (Chao).
The use of a single floating node of a non-volatile memory cell to generate a voltage reference has a number of drawbacks, including: (1) the circuit required to program the single floating node introduces a capacitive coupling, which produces an offset between the programmed voltage and the read voltage, (2) charge de-trapping occurring after the programming step introduces another uncertainty in the final programmed reference voltage, (3) programming stress can unpredictably change the characteristics of the non-volatile memory cell, such that resistor trimming is necessary, and (4) to obtain the lowest temperature coefficient, measurements at different ambient temperatures are required. All these impose serious restrictions in the manufacturing process for voltage references using a single floating node of a non-volatile memory cell.
A more advanced type of non-volatile reference uses two floating gate transistors in a differential mode. The floating gates of the transistors are programmed through hot electron injection using Flash-type transistors. In the read mode, a feedback amplifier produces a differential reference voltage between two nodes, wherein the differential reference voltage is the result of different thresholds of the floating gate transistors and of a bias current injected into one of the two nodes. There are number of drawbacks associated with this type of non-volatile reference. The use of hot electrons injection for charge injection makes the precise programming very difficult, because hot electron injection is very fast and non-linear with time. As a result, the precise programming of a reference voltage is a difficult task. In addition, the reference voltage is programmed in an open loop, thus requiring many iterations to obtain the target reference voltage. Such concerns are amplified in a production environment, where a precise target reference voltage has to be programmed in a simple test flow. Further complications arise from the fact that the differential reference voltage is obtained as voltage floating above the ground, so additional analog processing is needed to transfer the differential reference voltage to a single ended reference voltage. The additional circuitry not only adds to the cost of the solution but also introduces distortions that diminish the accuracy of the reference voltage.
It would therefore be desirable to have a voltage reference circuit that overcomes the above-described deficiencies of the prior art.